K-Sha
K-Sha is a member of Gold Third. A student of the Lastation school for girls. She excels in both academics and sports, and rumor has it she is quite popular with the boys. Her hobbies are music appreciation and performance, and she's also skilled at rhythm games due to her quick reflexes. Profile Appearance K-Sha has turquoise eyes and medium length gray hair held by a red headband. She has straight cut bangs and wears the longer hair before her ears in thin braids. Her outfit is composed of a short dark gray dress with a black belt accented by gold. On top of this is a red and white dress resembling a school uniform with gold buttons and a four-tailed bow of goldenrod with a red K in the center. The dress is split from the chest down to the bottom. Two red ribbon tails can be seen sticking out from the bottom of her dress. On her wrist is a red and white bracelet on a black band with a white K on the top. She wears black socks with white miniature boots with a black band across the toe and red strings. Personality K-Sha is a yandere when it comes to Noire. She's very protective and cares passionately about her, though in a somewhat romantic way which annoys Noire occasionally. This trait goes so far that initially, K-Sha wanted to kill Uni so that she would have Noire for herself. She is somewhat shy towards others. When holding a gun however, K-Sha's personality changes drastically. Rather then being shy, she becomes dead serious and will complete her missions without question. Much like Uni, K-Sha is skilled with guns. Relationships Main Article: K-Sha/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Cyberdimesion Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online K-Sha is heavily implied to have appeared in a sub-event with †Black Cat Princess† as Adventurer K. She does not have a portrait nor is it revealed via Guild Card with C-Sha, but her description by †Black Cat Princess† matches K-Sha well. †Black Cat Princess† spaces out while running and bumps into Adventurer K. Adventurer K apologizes and asks if the Princess is hurt. She realizes that this is not real life so no one would actually get hurt by bumping into them. How silly of her to think that. †Black Cat Princess† stares at her weapon for while. Adventurer K feels awkward at this so she tells †Black Cat Princess† that she has been staring at her weapon for a while. Is something the matter? †Black Cat Princess† laughs and says no, she just thought that her weapon was really cool. It must be fate that they bumped into each other. †Black Cat Princess† asks Adventurer K to hunt with some time. †Black Cat Princess† would love to see Adventurer K use that gun. †Black Cat Princess† shows Adventurer K her guild card and tells Adventurer K she will send her support. Adventurer K thanks the Princess and tells her she is going to meet up with a friend so she would happy to play together another time. Much later, the Gold Third as a whole bump into Kiria. C-Sha apologizes for bumping into Kiria. She explains it is easy to bump into people around this corner. B-Sha thinks she better get used to it though as this is bound to happen with the size of this crowd. S-Sha is not interested in anything but the fish right now. K-Sha apologizes and explains that she and her friends are hurrying to the fish cutting demonstration. Kiria realizes that those 4 are the people that †Black Cat Princess† are talking to. K-Sha asks Kiria who she is talking about. B-Sha urges her friends to hurry up. If they don't line up now, the fish is going to be gone. C-Sha agrees with B-Sha and tells Kiria if they run into each other later, they can talk then. K-Sha tells her friends no to leave her behind and runs after them. Gameplay Main Article: K-Sha/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EXE Drive Videos VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: K-Sha/Quotes Etymology K-Sha's name is created by taking the very first letter of Konami and adding Sha which is Japanese for the word company. Trivia *K-Sha has several references to Konami's Metal Gear franchise. Most notably that she occasionally hides in cardboard boxes like several Metal Gear characters, the mechanism on her back in her Gold Form resembles parts of Metal Gear REX, and that she is wearing an eye-patch in her Gold Form, like Big Boss, but on the opposite eye. Her murderous persona may be a reference to Raiden's murderous persona, known as "Jack the Ripper", from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. **The mass majority of her quotes are derived from the Metal Gear Solid games, most of them lines uttered by Solid Snake, though at least one line comes from an NPC. *K-Sha's hat in her Gold Form has a similar design to the head of Jehuty from Zone of the Enders. *One of her special attacks includes a clear reference to Konami's scrolling shooter video game series TwinBee. *The bottoms of K-Sha's shoes have a design with the Konami Code written on them. *K-Sha is the second character who shares her knowledge about firearms with Uni, the first being Nepgear. *K-Sha's face and red headband are reminiscent of Nanami in Suikoden 2. *K-Sha's split dress and gold ribbon have a similar design to Maria Renard's dress in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *The white designs on the sides of K-Sha's dress are reference of the Konami logo from 1986 to 2003. *Her twin braids may reference the whips carried by many heroes in the Castlevania series. *The sailor school uniform aspect of her dress might have been inspired by the Tokimeki Memorial series. **K-Sha being good at both academics and sports could be a nod to Shiori Fujisaki, the hardest dateable character in the original Tokimeki Memorial game. Navigation Category:K-Sha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Gold Third members Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Lastation Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online